Venficus Per Vis Edited
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: "Oh Yeah. You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." said Obi-Wan "I haven't seen him in ten years, Master." Came Anakin's response. A Harry Potter/Starwars crossover. The Parings are as followed: Harry/Anakin and Padme/Obi-Wan warning Yaoi otherwise known as slash which is male loving male
1. Chapter 1

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Harry was running in the dark the torches leering down at him. Splosh, splosh, splosh went the water of the dungeon taking a quick peek behind him knowing the Aurors and Minster was probably at his tale he kept on moving however seeing a dark tall figure in front of him he skidded to a halt.

"Do you have it?" Asked the dark tall figure

Harry breathed a heavy sigh.

"Oh man thank heavens it's just you Severus I nearly freaked out then thought it was one of the Aurors"

"It's me Potter relax now do you have it we don't have much time." Severus said as he opened the door to his quarters

"Yes I have it right here however they probably now know its missing and will have sent more Aurors to come and collect it or worse Vampires." Harry said holding up a long gold chain

"That doesn't matter you will be long gone before then and not need to worry worst comes to worst I will give them hell for what they did to my godson if they do turn up." Severus stated as he walked over to the old rusty table that had a cauldron sitting on it and potion ingredients all in a line to the left of the cauldron and bottles to the right.

"I hope it doesn't come to that but if it does give them hell for me for Draco; he did not deserve that fate" Harry proclaimed handing Severus the gold chain

"I will don't you worry Potter. Draco was my world as well as yours he deserved nothing but the best." Said Severus as he picked up a tiny clear glass bottle that was filled with green ooze

"Don't tell me I have to drink that stuff it looks worse than the polyjuice potion from our second year." Harry said as he glared at the bottle

Severus smirked and had a glint in his eye as he swirled around the potion.

"Yes Potter you have to drink this and all of it as it is what will help you obtain your memories in whatever new world you land in. Now I will douse the time turner in this potion I just created which should allow you to jump through dimensions. I have no idea if it will succeed or where you will end up. Are you still willing to take this risk?" Severus asked with a concerned look on his face

"Anything is better than sitting here and worrying about whether they will kill me." Harry said as he stared at the potions master

"Okay then drink this now and hurry I can hear their foot prints storming down." Severus said as he handed Harry the green potion

Harry drank the potion and then turned the time turner meanwhile the Aurors were trying to bang down the door to the potions room. Severus stood in front of the 17-year-old boy to protect him from whatever fate was coming. The door bashed open as he got his wand read to do a spell.

"Good luck Potter, Draco would be proud of you no matter what." He said as he watched Harry dissolve into nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey guy's I'm so sorry this took so long but here is the re-written version of Veneficus per Vis. This is now chapter one I hope that you enjoy this I know the other one was much too like the movie and so I am re-writing it hopefully better and much more enjoyable. Cheers Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was dark and cold nothing could be seen for miles away then there was a bright light and after that he saw a woman standing in front of him smiling down as she leant over to pick him up. Wait a minute. Pick him up. Harry looked down trying to remember what happened last thing he remembered was Severus standing in front of him guarding him as the Aurors tried to bash down the potions door. Well at least that gross green goo worked.

Ruwee looked at the young boy who was obviously wounded from that fall that he had; she turned to her husband Jobal and looked at him and then back at the boy. Kneeling down she picked up his head slowly and rested it on her lap.

"We will need to find out if he has any parents before you even think about adopting him my dear." Jobal said sighing as he knew his wife's look

Ruwee then lifted the boy up and brought him inside the house, her daughter Padme was jumping up and down trying to get a look at the young boy.

"Padme be a dear and go and get the cool ice pack that is in the freezer we need to get his temperature down the poor dear has a fever" Ruwee said to her daughter as she put harry on the couch that was in the living room.

"Yes mother." Said Padme as she ran to the kitchen quickly grabbing the ice pack she wasn't going to miss out on meeting this little boy who appeared out of nowhere as she was playing. Quickly handing her mother the ice pack she listened as her father was on the phone to someone.

"The Jedi council will look into it Yoda is coming to meet the boy. They will be here tomorrow morning meanwhile we are to take care of him." Jobal said as he watched his wife faun over the child

"I hope that he can stay here but I know if Yoda wants him elsewhere we will have to listen to him." Ruwee said patting the boy's hair as he breathed heavily "Shh… Shhh… you are safe little one."

"We should get some rest my dear you can sleep out here if you wish. Padme go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day I can feel it." Stated Jobal as he put his hand on his wife

"Okay father." Padme said as she rushed into the bathroom all excited about the idea of having a possible new little bother to dote on

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Morning came too soon at the Naberrie house-hold and so Ruwee was up in the kitchen making breakfast for her family Padme would soon come racing down the stairs fetching the juice and young Harry who had grown since she last saw him fall out of the sky would be racing after his sister to try and steal her juice; it was a little game those two had since Harry had been allowed to stay at the house as her son. The two had grown since that blessed day and she was proud to call them as her children Padme would be off to start her training as a Senator and young Harry would be training to be a bodyguard which whilst was dangerous she knew it was the career her son wanted. Shaking her head she smiled as she saw Padme racing down the stairs.

"Mother hide me!" Padme said as she raced into the kitchen behind her mother whilst she was cooking

"Oh why should I do that?" Ruwee asked smiling at her middle daughter

"Padme!" Harry shouted from the top of the stairs soaking wet and covered in feathers as he raced down towards his sister

It had been three years since he had come to this new world and he had met some amazing people but none more so than those he considered family. The family that he had always wanted as a child in the magical world. He still retained memories from that time frame thanks to Severus's potion and gained new and amazing ones from this world.

He raced down the stairs shaking his wet hair all over the place as his sister had decided to wake him up dousing him with a bucket of water and then after that feathers so that he looked like a chicken.

"My, my, my. What is with the noise this morning children?" Jobal said as he stood behind his son

"Padme woke me up with feathers and water father look at me I look like a chicken." Harry said sulking turning towards his new father figure

"So I can see my son. Why don't you go and have a hot shower and wash up whilst I have a chat with your sister." Jobal said smiling down

"It was just a little prank father nothing too harmful." Padme said as she stood behind her mother worried that she now wouldn't be able to attend the academy

"Even so Padme it is your brother's first day at the academy as well and you need to understand that you both need to look presentable. Now go up to his room and apologize to your brother and then you both can have breakfast and I will take you to the academy." Jobal said feeling rather amused and upset at his daughter

"Yes father." Padme said as she raced back upstairs to her brother's room.

Upstairs Harry was getting dressed for the day with the clothes that his mother had laid out for him the night before. Hearing a knock on the door he scowled and walked over to open it standing there was Padme with a sorrow look on her face.

"I'm sorry I ruined you're morning Harry. I was just having some fun." Padme said looking down sadly

Harry smiled and looked up at his sister then hugged her knowing that he'd be just like his cousin Dudley if he'd make a big fuss out of something so small. He wasn't really mad at her and knew that she'd make a great Marauder had she been born in the Wizardry world.

"That's fine now let me get my shirt on and we can go down stairs and get breakfast I can smell it and it smells delicious and we won't be eating like this again for a while not till we graduate at the academy." Harry said smiling at his older sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	4. Chapter 4

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter been busy trying to get stuff together for my best friends 21st but now that's done I should be free to write. I am however heading away for Christmas on the 27th of December but I will be back in the New Year for you to finish writing this story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**~Last Time~**_  
>Harry smiled and looked up at his sister then hugged her knowing that he'd be just like his cousin Dudley if he'd make a big fuss out of something so small. He wasn't really mad at her and knew that she'd make a great Marauder had she been born in the Wizardry world.<p>

"That's fine now let me get my shirt on and we can go down stairs and get breakfast I can smell it and it smells delicious and we won't be eating like this again for a while not till we graduate at the academy." Harry said smiling at his older sister.

_**~Now~**_

The academy had a similar look to Hogwarts only it was more advanced and people could use technology in the castle. Its exterior walls were completely made out of brick and extremely sturdy; much like Hogwarts you could tell that the place had been around for a long time.

Harry was in awe and had a sad look on his face as the academy reminded him of home, well his home in magical world. He had long put the memories of Hogwarts behind him when he woke up in his new home but being here at the academy had just re-opened his wounds he had buried a long time ago.

"Shall we go find our room's little brother?" Padme asked as she looked down at Harry who was lost in thought

Harry looked up at Padme and nodded not being able to say anything and so the two headed across the green grass towards the entrance. An hour later after separating with Padme he managed to locate his room inside the massive castle which like Hogwarts had no maps whatsoever. Each room according to the receptionist had a lock code which insured their safety, the lock code was a four digit number which you would key into the door and should you get it wrong you would get a tiny electric shock. Both Padme and Harry had thought this was ridiculous to have such a system on your doors but apparently there had been that many break-ins that the academy wasn't going to risk it.

Keying in his code which he had already memorized thanks to his photographic memory he opened the door wondering if his room-mate would be there waiting. As he opened the door he noticed some things around the room there were two beds one of which was neatly made and the other which had books all over it both beds were located in the corners of the room one on the right and one on the left. There was a rectangular window which was opened to let fresh air in and right underneath the window was a desk that had a light and a computer sitting on there as well as an alarm clock and some flowers.

At the end of each bed was a chest of draws where they would obviously stack their clothes and whatever they wanted in there. There was also space for them to hang up posters on the walls or photographs. The bed to the left which had the books all over it had a poster of what looked to be the latest band up and a few pictures of some random women up there. The bed to the right which Harry had gathered to be his was neatly made and had bare walls as he had yet to place anything up there.

Putting his luggage down he sat on his bed and then started to unpack. Halfway sorting out his clothes he heard the door open and in came his room-mate who had a similar look to Ron's older brother William Weasley. Red hair tied up into a ponytail a scar on his face and several cuts all on his arms. Harry had to pinch himself to remind him that he was not back at Hogwarts and that this was not William Weasley

"Hi there you must be my new room-mate. Names Sertan looks as though you're on your way to unpacking. Rule number one don't touch my stuff it's mine, rule two no visitors in the room even if you meet someone do the dirty somewhere else last person that lived here gave them the code they stole a bunch of shit and took off had to replace everything and the final rule lights out at 10."

'Sertan was it? Name's Harry you have nothing to worry about I'm more than happy to stick to those rules only I'm going to have to add one. Hit on my sister and you will find half of your stuff hidden for all eternity."

"Not bad kid not bad… I think I'm gonna like having you as a room-mate." Sertan said smirking as he sat on his bed

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	5. Chapter 5

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter been busy trying to get stuff together for my best friends 21st but now that's done I should be free to write. I am however heading away for Christmas on the 27th of December but I will be back in the New Year for you to finish writing this story

**IMPORTANT! Author Note Harry's Ages:** Harry meets Padme's Family at age 4 then at age 10 he starts at the Academy (Sertan is at least 14) Harry in this chapter is now 15 and is legal to drink. He Graduates at the age of 15 his birthday isn't that far off after graduation. In those months he ends up meeting Anakin for the first time as Phantom Menace takes place he ends up having his birthday on the day he meets Anakin and so he is 16 then. Come the next chapter Anakin is now 20 and Harry is 26. Please let me know if the numbers don't add up I'm not good with maths nor dates...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**~Last Time~**_

'Sertan was it? Name's Harry you have nothing to worry about I'm more than happy to stick to those rules only I'm going to have to add one. Hit on my sister and you will find half of your stuff hidden for all eternity."

"Not bad kid not bad… I think I'm gonna like having you as a roommate." Sertan said smirking as he sat on his bed

_**~Now~**_

Years past and Harry got used to being around Sertan. His quirky attitude reminded him so much of Draco and added to that he had William's looks. Two people who he had missed dearly. Sertan apparently also had a sister who was somewhere in the galaxy doing god knows what. At this current time the two were sitting down in the bar discussing past lovers. Harry had told him about his preferences and to his amazement Sertan didn't care in fact he enjoyed it as the two would occasionally use each other as a means of getting away from someone whom they didn't wish to date.

"So I told you of the two I dated are you ever going to tell me yours I mean come on a hot body like that you seriously can't have been alone for long…" Sertan said sipping his beer

"I never dated anyone. Honestly Sertan." Harry proclaimed as he blushed and hid behind his drink

"Yeah right man that blush has to mean something! Hey isn't that you're sister coming in?' Sertan asked as he pointed to Padme who was wondering in with her latest boyfriend "Let's ask her! She probably knows. Hey Padme! Over here!"

Padme who had wondered into the bar for some time with her boyfriend Rush Clovis had noticed Harry and Sertan in the corner waving to them and so she dragged Rush over towards them.

"Harry, Sertan enjoying your break I see…" She asked smiling at the two whilst pulling Rush to two available seats

"Padme my wonderful amazing friend… Whom I have known for a few years now… Please tell me has Harry ever had any boyfriends in the past as he isn't sharing with me and I have told him all mine…" Sertan said with a smirk

Padme laughed as Harry shook his head saying not to tell Sertan. The only boy Harry had connected to; was a kid next door to them but then again after Draco it was to be expected.

"There was no one other than our next door neighbour's kid but nothing came out of that then again I'm not surprised especially not after Draco. I never met him but I would have loved to meet the teen that stole my brother's heart." Padme wasn't sure if revealing Draco was a good idea but Sertan did ask

"Draco… Now there's an interesting name… Really Harry I told you all my secrets and yet I haven't ever heard this name pop up in any conversations…" Sertan said smirking at his best friend

Harry smiled slightly with a sad look on his face. He hadn't thought of Draco In a while but this whole conversation about partners had brought back happy memories. Well happy memories before disaster struck. Draco had died saving not only Harry but a whole bunch of first years from death eaters who had stormed the castle during the battle.

"Harry… Earth to Harry anyone in that noggin of yours?"

Shaking his head of his memories he turned to Sertan who was looking worried.

"I haven't spoken about Draco as it's a painful yet happy memory. Draco and I were together for two years he was so handsome and so arrogant at the same time his blonde locks drove me insane as did his smirk. He died a hero protecting me and several others." Harry said with a sad smile and a tear dropping out of his eye

"Damn man… I…. Shit…" Sertan had no words

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly whilst hugging Sertan.

"It's aright it was a long time ago." He said half smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


End file.
